


Day Two Hundred Forty-Eight || Raven

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [248]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When an unexpected visitor alights at her window, Hinata does the polite thing and lets him in. But where did this curious little corvid come from?





	Day Two Hundred Forty-Eight || Raven

Hand hovering over her cauldron, Hinata carefully monitors the energy she feeds into the concoction swirling slowly within. With her focus in the element of water, she can feel every aspect of her potion. The consistency, the flow, the temperature...all maintained to a minute degree as she works.

It won’t be long now before her client returns to receive the fruits of her labor...and pay her with those of theirs. As capable a witch as Hinata is, not _everything_ can be solved with magic. She still needs coin to buy whatever remains beyond her reach. Her skills in both water and flora magic are useful...but not everything she needs.

Mindful of the approaching hour, she pauses for a moment at a tap against her window. A simple condensation spell keeps them fogged to waylay prying eyes, and she waves it away to peer out at the source of the sound.

Perched atop the sill...is a raven.

Not a very odd sight, all things considered. The corvids are often used in carrying messages, both written and vocal. But she isn’t _expecting_ any messages...perhaps this is a new request?

Leaving her brew to stir autonomously as she pries open the panes, there’s a caw and a flutter of feathers. Well...there’s no note attached to its leg...perhaps it’s trained to speak?

“...hello?” Hinata inquires gently. “Did you need something?”

Hopping a bit closer, the bird stares at her inquisitively with one beady eye before giving another raspy caw.

...well, either this one is being cheeky, or...it really can’t speak. A wild raven, perhaps? Also not unheard of - even untrained crows, ravens, owls, and other arcanely-tied birds tend to flock where magic flows. Perhaps this one is simply...curious.

Either way, she gives the avian a smile. “Well...if you’ve no message, I suppose I’d best get back to work.” Still...this one’s being awfully good for a wild bird. Maybe she’ll just...offer them a treat. Fishing around in her cupboards for a moment, she retrieves a small jar of walnuts. This she uncaps and fishes into, fetching a small handful and offering them carefully.

“Haw!” Crowing once more, the visitor remains on the sill, eyeing her hand curiously. The treats are clearly visible, and after a moment to consider...the raven pecks one from the pile, tapping it against the window frame to break it into pieces.

The act begets another smile, but the witch’s gaze is drawn to the door as another knock sounds. This one seems to be man made. “...well, I think that’s my cue,” she murmurs. Piling the nuts within reach, she leaves her first guest to care for the other.

A tug opens the door, revealing a man past his prime. “Evenin’. Is my potion ready?”

“I only need to put the finishing touches in,” Hinata replies. “You can come in and rest if you’d like - I know it’s a fair w-walk from town.”

“Ah, thank ye, lass.” The human takes a seat at her small table, sighing with relief as his weight leaves his feet.

All the while, Hinata gathers the brew into the prepared bottle. One last dose of magic sees it briefly boil, changing the color from a dull violet to a bright, shimmering blue. “There we are! And I’m sure you remember the dosage by now.”

“Aye,” her client replies, fishing into a pocket and withdrawing a pouch of coins. “Twenty silvers, as always.”

“Thank you, sir. It’s always a pleasure. Do take care.”

Thanking her once again for both the respite and the remedy, he takes his leave, the little cabin quiet and occupied only by its witch.

...and the raven.

Stashing away her pay into her one-way chest, Hinata glances to the sill where the bird still perches. Most of the nuts are gone, but it seems they’re no longer hungry, instead staring at her intently.

“...you’re a curious little thing,” she murmurs, approaching again. It hops a bit nervously, but otherwise remains. “I don’t sense any of the typical protective spells my sort put on their messengers...there’s no note, no speaking. Are you really just a raven of the woods?”

Head tilting, the bird huffs another, “Haw!” Then there’s a shake of its head, feathers ruffling before it begins to preen.

“...well, I suppose there’s no harm in letting you stay, if you’re so k-keen,” Hinata muses. “But I can’t leave the window open. Either you’re in, or you’re out. Autumn’s breezes are quick to come at night.”

As though listening, its head tilts toward her...and then, with a swoop, it moves in to stand along the spine of a chair.

...well, that seems to settle that.

All the more curious, Hinata fetches a small bowl of water, putting the remaining nuts on a plate. She fears a rude awakening in the early hours should the bird start rattling at the windows for freedom. But for now, it seems more than content to simply stay.

“...well, then stay you shall, until you’ve the want to leave,” Hinata murmurs. A bit amused, she takes to cleaning up after her last brew, the corvid watching with interest as she bustles about. By the time she’s done and supper’s had, the night has fallen and she’s left with little else to do but retire for the day.

Stuffing a few more small logs into the fire, Hinata straightens with a huff, a hand at her back. But before climbing to the loft to sleep, there’s a moment of consideration before fluffing up some linen atop the table. “In case you want to roost,” she offers politely. When the bird just stares, remaining perched atop the chair, she simply shrugs with a sigh and heads up to bed.

Silence, stillness, sleep.

When lids part slowly come morning, she manages to forget her guest, sighing softly and lingering beneath her blankets for a time. Autumn’s approach means frosty mornings...and an unwillingness to get out of bed and put feet to the cold floor. But she can’t linger here forever. After twenty minutes of procrastination, there’s a grunt as she sits up, swinging legs out and standing to dress.

Blouse and skirts in place, Hinata descends the ladder to the ground floor, muffling a yawn into a hand...and then gasping.

In a flash, the memory of the raven returns. But...she doesn’t see a raven. Instead, she sees a man curled in the corner by her hearth. He’s pale and bare save for feathers along his jaw, shoulders, hips, and chest. From the knee down, bird-like legs are scaly and thin.

Somehow, her sound of surprise doesn’t wake him. What...on earth…?

Cautiously stepping closer, she can feel it: the subtle hum of magic. Strange...it was absent the night before. But there’s no mistaking it now.

This...is a curse.

Brow wilting, Hinata considers her options. She has...no idea who this man is. Why he’s been cursed. Or what he wants from her. Is he...seeking a cure? It wouldn’t be impossible. Perhaps, even while trapped as a bird, he could still think to seek out a feeling of magic. Hers is the closest home of a magi to the city just to the west. Beyond her...the pickings become rather slim.

Still...she can’t just leave him like that.

Digging into another chest, she fetches a cloak, carefully shrouding it over him. With her closer vantage point, she lets pale eyes rove over his face. It’s one well-sculpted - whoever he is, he’s likely of good breeding. Someone of the upper class, surely. His skin is too flawless and smooth to be of the working tier. And curses become more common the more powerful - or rich - a person is.

But this is most curious indeed…

Even with her scrutiny and the touch of the coat...he doesn’t wake. Seems the spell is taking a fair bit of his strength. Deciding to let him rest, Hinata quietly busies herself making breakfast for two.

Another busy day ahead of her, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...very random, but I like it! Hope I can do more with another prompt soon~
> 
> Hinata's found herself a very...interesting new friend. A bit beyond her typical scope of potion-making, but maybe she can help this poor fellow out. After he has a nap. And...maybe finds some pants.
> 
> Anyway, it's very late, so I'll call it there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
